


Every you, every me

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [36]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN April 2018





	Every you, every me

Martin really longed for some more company in the flight deck. Douglas was fine company, but flights that took them over Russia and China tended to bore them to the point of insanity and he and Douglas had ran out of games to play about an hour ago. Martin thought he wouldn't mind seeing as he had lost almost all of them, but now there had been almost an entire hour of silence.

"You're humming," Douglas suddenly said. 

"What?" 

"You're humming," he repeated.

"Oh," Martin blushed. He hadn't even noticed: "Yes. I - just something I - heard on the radio earlier - that's been playing...." he was sounding panicky and flustered and he was aware of it, but couldn't stop himself: "I'll shut up."

"No, no, by all means, go ahead, you're bound to be a much better singer than Arthur."

Martin blushed and looked at Douglas:"I am?"

"Of course, although that's hardly a compliment. I mean, you  _have heard_ Arthur sing."

Martin was still blushing, but he was calming down: "Yes... yes, I have. Sadly." He smiled to himself and relaxed. After a while he realized the song wouldn't leave his head and so he started singing quietly under his breath: 

Carve your name into my arm  
Instead of stressed I lie here charmed  
Cause there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you 

Sucker love a box I choose  
No other box I choose to use  
Another love I would abuse  
No circumstances could excuse

In the shape of things to come  
Too much poison come undone  
Cause there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you  
Every me and every you"

Douglas cut him off at that point:"It's fitting, really."

Martin jumped a bit. It seemed that he had forgotten himself again:"What?"

"Well, we are not lying down but, there is nothing else to do. Might indeed carve your name into my arm out of boredom."

Martin laughed:"Not sure that's what the artist had in mind when they wrote this." 

"So, just something you heard of the radio, huh?" Douglas asked.

"Oh? Yes!" Martin agreed, too quickly.

"And remembered all the lyrics to?"

Martin blushed and fell quiet.

" _Martin_..." Douglas pressed

"Well," Martin mumbled, still blushing:"The truth is, I quite like alternative rock music." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Martin sings is originally sung by Placebo. You can listen to it here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMaycNcPsHI


End file.
